


Can we hunt?

by yuuki (yunekako)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs hugs hugs, I have no plan, Idiots in Love, M/M, a lot of fluff and sugar, am i writing about minecraft? what, dreamnotfound, gays, i haven't written anything for months well, i wrote it during sad nights, idk really, let me sleep, minecraft irl au, my comfort ship sorry, pls i like comments, probably, who needs a real world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunekako/pseuds/yuuki
Summary: The hunters are an incredibly rare group. Their job is extremely dangerous and only "crazy idiots" wanted that job.Dream stops in a village for two days to get some sleep and rest before a long journey and George really, really wants to go with him.(Real world never happened, they were just born in Minecraft-based world)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> discalimer 1: they said shipping is okay but if they ever change their minds i'll delete it
> 
> disclaimer 2: english is not my native language and i never really learned it i'm sorry for mistakes  
> also i'm a minor so won't write anything above my age  
> hope u enjoy dis shit

Villager’s life was nice. Safe. Calm. _Boring_ _._

Sure, George liked it, he liked helping his mom with her little hostel and enjoyed making food for guests even though he wasn’t the best at it. But it always was too little for him, too safe, too calm. He felt as if he was wasting his life, like he could do much, much more than baking cakes and cleaning tables. The only thing he could do was to _dream_ about adventures, meeting new people besides his village and random tired wanderers. 

George never was futher from his house than in the nearest town and mountain. And honestly, these were the best moments of his life. Fighting monsters and getting his own money for the first time by selling coal, bones and other stuff he had collected himself? The most satisfying feeling ever. Damn, he even got some diamonds. He was so happy and proud of himself when he got his first one when he was only fifteen. Yet, his mother didn’t support it and would yell at him when he came back from his secret cave. 

Did it stop him? Yes. For a week. And then he would do the same. 

Maybe now George was a little bit more responsible because he got older. Maybe. 

He just woke up, put on his clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Hi, mom.” 

“Good morning, George. Where are you going? Stay with me.” 

“Do you really need help today?” he sighed. “It’s sunny and nice today, I wanted to go fishing or something-” something less boring and more satisfying than staying here for another day and cleaning. 

“Don’t make this face, I know what you’re thinking.” His mom was definitely tired and George felt heavy guilt deep inside his chest. Was she disappointed with him? Or, what’s more important, did she even sleep today? “Please. You won’t regret it. That’s kind of a... surprise.” 

George gave up and nodded his head. He doubted that surprise would be better than what he was going to do, but whatever. After all, he loved his mom, even when she was being overprotective. He started watering flowers and then helped with making breakfast.

“What is going on? We’ve never made such a big meal for anyone,” he kept asking. 

“You see, when you were already asleep, a special guest appeared.” 

George held his breath and almost dropped plate with bread. How special could they be? Maybe there was a chance that... 

“No. No, don’t look at me like that. Sorry, Georgie, I should’ve said it in advance. That’s not your dad. Still no sign since then.” 

“Oh.” He smiled. Right. Why did he even think of it? “Fine. It’s not like i expected- Fine. I’m fine. Then, who’s that?” 

His mom only winked and continued cooking in silence. There was another option. Some time ago she had introduced a girl to him. She wanted to help, but it was kind of annoying. George would rather focus on work and fun than girls and mantaining a love life. Well, she was pretty, but not beautiful enough to catch his attention. 

They heard someone on old, wooden stairs. They had to be either really big or heavy. Otherwise it wouldn’t have made such a loud sound. 

It definitely wasn’t a girl. 

But then why... 

When George saw him, he realised. It wasn’t a random person. It wasn’t _just_ a guest. His mom was right. He was special. And definitely a surprise. 

George saw a hunter for the first time in years. He almost started believing they were just legends, bedtime stories, and now... 

“Is this a joke? No. Just, just give me a while.” He felt so overwhelmed that he almost couldn’t breath, so before he could think what he was doing, he just left the room and went straight to the forest. 

His vision became blurred, what did not help, considering that he already couldn’t see shit. Only clear blue sky was calming him, almost everything else was the same ugly yellowish gray. He would definitely get lost if he hadn’t been there like a thousand times. After a few minutes he sat down under a tree. 

It was like meeting a hero of your childhood. Like seeing someone famous in your own house – which wasn’t that far from the truth. 

Oh God. This was it. They had to talk. It was his chance, probably his only one possibility to end this life and start new. This was stupid and will never happen, but it’s worth a try, right? 

He stood up to go back and screamed like a little girl when the hunter suddenly materialised in front of George. At least he saw it like that. 

“Dude, what the hell?!” 

“Oh, I scared you?” The hunter laughed. “Looks like my new costume works and i perfectly blend into trees... good to know.” 

“No, I- nevermind. What are you doing here? How did you find me... sir?” George wasn’t sure how to refer to him. He was at a whole another level, but was this right? Maybe he had a fitting hunter title or something. 

Apparently not. The hunter laughed horribly loud, almost choking. “I am- pfff, I can’t- I am probably your age, you don’t have to say it like that. And you’re innocent, I don’t need to kill you.” That wasn’t really reassuring. 

At first George thought that he was older – well built and tall, with big hands and iron chestplate which George knew was _really_ heavy. Maybe if he could see the face under a mask with simple drawing of smile, he would have realised that they were peers. 

“Sorry. What’s your name, then?” he asked instead. 

“Hm. You can call me Dream.” 

Dream. George almost blushed. That was stupid. But all he was thinking about were his dreams about world and meeting a hunter – being one. And then he met a hunter ‘called’ Dream. How ironic. 

“Okay, Dream. I have a question. Or more like a wish- a request with which only you can help me.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting in the kitchen again in weird silence. Dream had said that he wanted to eat before George’s question, because he was literally starving to death. At least he said so. 

“Are you really going to eat all of these?” George wanted to break the awkward atmosphere. Why did he become nervous only because his mom was watching them? This made no sense. He always felt comfortable around her. 

“Hmm?” Dream looked at the table. It was covered with different types of food which would be enough for two days of an average human, and he wanted this all for breakfast. “Yes. But you can get some if you want.” 

“That’s not what I thought... Can I ask now?” 

“No.” Dream gained a confused look. “Kay. But I’m still busy eating.” 

George didn’t want to say this, he still had respect for him, but Dream could be surprisingly annoying. 

“So,” he lowered his voice in hope that his mother was too occupied doing her work to hear them, “I, uhhh, how to say this, I want to go with you.” 

“Why?” 

“Listen, I- what? I didn’t expect this question.” George laughed nervously. “I’ve always wanted to meet a hunter and now, when I’m an adult I think it wouldn’t be a problem to be one.” Dream started coughing with his water and spitting it everywhere. “What? Are you okay?” 

“No. Are you crazy? You do realise that you need years of training and experience, right? I can’t take a child.” 

“You said we’re the same age!” 

“Because I wanted you to feel better with me! How old are you?” 

“I am literally nineteen.” 

Dream completely lost interest in eating and just stared at George. 

“What.”

“Yeah. What did you think? How old are _you_ , anyway?”

“I’m not telling you, idiot. I have to have my secrets.” Dream was thankful that he had his mask and only his mouth was visible. George would notice that he just didn’t want to admit he was younger than this short, cute villager. 

George started talking about the monsters he had killed, about his experience (which was impressive, considering he was just a boy who had never had a trainer, but still like nothing compared to Dream) and many little achievements. He was so emotional about it and excited that he finally had someone to talk with about this that he couldn’t stop and probably would do it for hours if Dream didn’t stop him. 

“Yes, and you’re dirty,” he said. 

“Excuse me?” 

Dream leaned to him and wiped a crumb of bread from his cheek. “See?” 

George groaned, tired of not being taken seriously. 

That was nice, talking with George and laughing at him. Dream hadn’t seen his friends in weeks, maybe months. He would like to have someone with him to talk and just spend time. Even though it was better for him to be alone and safer for George to stay at his home. 

“I will regret this so much. I agree as long as you meet my conditions and respect everything I say.” 

“Wha- really? No.” 

“Yes.” 

George nodded this head, agreeing to the conditions which he hadn’t heard yet. He did look like a young teen getting his first pocket money. Dream couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hmm,” he hummed. “I’ll take you with me if you say you love me.” 

Was he serious? Maybe. Depending on the response. 

He thought George would scream and try to fight – he seemed like someone short and angry. But the reaction was even better. 

“I- I barely know you... How is that fair when I don’t even know what you look like!” The boy was embarrassed by saying such simple words which meant nothing. He even blushed, how cute was that? 

“So, you care about looks? So sad. You know, you’re the one who wanted to risk your life by entrusting a man who you’ve met an hour ago and go with him into a far, dangerous world.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“I think it is.” 

It was weird, looking at someone’s mask instead of their face. George wasn’t the best at reading emotions, but he could at least guess whether Dream was joking or not if he showed his expression or eyes. Eyes always say the most, but he saw only two little black holes above the smile. Anyhow, none of them surrendered. 

“How about it? I will show you my face for a few seconds, that should be fair. Then, if you say it, we can go even today.” 

“Why do you insist on it so much?” George rolled his eyes. It still seemed unfair for him. 

“Oh, come on! Is it so weird that I lack human contact and want to hear it after so long-?” Dream cut the sentence and sighed, trying to calm down. “Well then. We can leave it for another day. The second condition is that you have to beat me. We will set a little space far from people. Five minutes, wooden swords, no armor. If you survive this time on your legs, without falling on your ass even once, you win. If you manage to hit me three times, you win before our five minutes ends. Otherwise, you lose and stay in your beautiful, small, safe village.” 

George smiled innocently. “Deal.” 

“Remember who I am. I’m not as easy as a random zombie.” 

“Oh, you are easy. You just wanted a complete stranger to confess to you. Damn, I’m not even a girl.” 

“Ouch. That hurt, George.” 

“Yes?” George felt a wave of courage. It was like he needed to prove himself in front of Dream. “Wait for my perfect sword attack.” 

Yes, Dream was looking forward to it. This will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i still have no idea how ao3 works,,  
> i think i can do daily updates but if you want longer chapters then it will take a little more time


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so awkward and late,, i sleep too little and can't think straight lol  
> remember to respect other people's privacy <33

“You sure you don’t want to talk to your mommy before we start?”  the hunter asked jokingly.

There was a girl with them – someone from the near town, invited by Dream to count their time and to be an eventual judge. It was weird with someone watching, but at least it wasn’t anyone that George knew.

Dream was in a great mood, ready to joke and make fun of this poor little boy. They had known each other for a few hours but Dream already knew that he liked George. Spending time with him was like something he never knew he needed.

“I think I will tell her that I’m leaving when I win.”

Maybe being treated like a kid was a good thing. If Dream underestimated him, he may not pay so much attention to the fight. George saw in this an easy chance to attack him from surprise and quickly win. To be honest, he was becoming more nervous and tried to think of a strategy and tried to look as confident as he did before. 

Dream finished marking their fighting area with sticks. It wasn’t really big, only around twenty square meters. It was just a little bigger than George's room.

“This will be to your advantage, believe me,” reassured Dream. “It will be harder for me to escape. But if you will cross the line, you will lose too.”

“That’s... a lot of rules.”

“Every game to be fun has to have rules. It starts immediately as we enter the... rink. Ready?”

No.

“Sure.”

The girl showed that she was waiting.

Dream put his foot on the shown area first. He didn’t have time to turn around and then he was attacked. He quickly jumped in a different direction. Though he almost didn’t feel it, George's sword still did touch him. „One point,” Dream said nothing more and focused on his own movement and thoughts. Only one more left for George and they had only started.

After this one surprise attack, it wasn’t as easy as he would want it to. Dream kept being offensive, not giving a chance to touch him again. George found it harder to stay on his feet, he was shaking and became more stressed. Did he even have a chance?

"Come on!" Dream laughed, feeling only braver. That was easy. He could easily avoid every attack. The village boy was strong, but he lacked some professional technique. And he wasn’t the best at defence. When Dream hit him, he made sure he didn’t leave any major injuries.

"I’m... trying..."

"Three minutes left," they were informed.

George felt more frustrated, unable to directly hit Dream once more. He was running out of time and didn’t know if he wouldn't do something stupid like step on a rock and fall on the ground. Or forget about the border and run behind it. He was tired. His body started being less coordinated and more chaotic, which led to panic, problems with breathing and weird sounds coming out of his lungs. 

The swords were hitting against each other with such speed and strength, that it was almost as loud as with iron ones. Then, they heard an even louder sound. Something was cracking.

"Fuck," whispered Dream. He didn’t expect this. Not so soon. His sword was slowly breaking.

"One minute left."

George pushed him on the edge. If Dream crossed the line, it would be a win for him too, right?

"Eat dirt, Dreaaam!"

"Oh, you will."

George finally lost his balance under heavy tension and pressure. Maybe if he were higher he would have won – that annoying thought appeared in his mind. He felt a blunt blade under his chin.

At the same moment they heard "The end!"

Dream and George looked at each other, a little confused.

"You were late, right? I win."

"No way. I was first."

If there weren’t anyone watching them, they would probably argue for a few hours and still not reach an agreement. They directed their eyes at the girl.

"Oh. Hm. I think you" she pointed out to George "had fallen literally a second before the time finished. I did my job, I will leave now."

"Thank you. Ha! Told you! I win. You could never beat me. Staying on your legs was your only chance and you almost did it, but, well."

George let out a laugh in response. Not because it was stupid and Dream was funny; because he was hurt. Not physically, he didn’t care. Not about his wounds and not even about winning. It’s because that meant he couldn’t go with him. He couldn’t follow his dreams and be with a person which he actually started liking.

"What now?" he asked, still having hope. "Is there another way or-"

"You knew the conditions and agreed to them. Sorry, I can’t lie. To be honest, I kind of wanted you to find a way to win. But it will be better for you." Dream took a break to find words. "Just let's go back and eat something. I’ll get some sleep and leave tomorrow morning, so I have some time if you want to ask me about anything."

George looked at him in painful silence. No. It couldn’t end like that. 

"Right. Sure. Why would I trust you? Fine, don’t take me, I will go alone and try to stay alive. You couldn’t protect me, I understand, you’re not good enough."

"What? I could!"

"So what’s your problem?!"

Dream took a deep breath and then realised he didn’t know how to answer.

He didn’t want to take the risk. He promised that he will do this if George wins. He was stupid and afraid that he will hurt someone. He was not the best of a hunter and shouldn’t ever think of this possibility.

"I don’t know. Really, now let’s just go to your house."

"Fine." That short response hurt Dream’s heart. But what else could he do?

\- * * * -

"Mom, we need to talk."

"Did you win?"

George stared at her in confusion. "You heard us?"

"I’m not that old. I did, but didn’t want to distract you. I... I thought about it and I’m ready. You’re an adult now. I still don’t want you to go and I’m afraid of what could happen if you do, but I can’t keep you there your whole life. My parents didn’t want me to marry your father and I never forgave them... I don’t want to stay in your way. Just remember to write to me, okay?"

George needed some time to process this. Was she serious? After all these years of being overprotective and against his dreams? 

He couldn’t tell her that he had lost.

Screw Dream. He will do what he wants. He proved his worth and it was enough.

"Thank you." George hugged his mom. "You can’t imagine how much it means to me. I’ll go pack myself and get some sleep, we will be out tomorrow morning. Oh, don’t cry! I will be okay."

"I will try. I love you, Georgie."

"Um. Yes. Love you too."

Now he only had to figure out what he should take and how to follow Dream until he decides it’s better for them to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to sleep. Not only because of excitement keeping him awake; George was scared that he would miss the moment when Dream leaves. He fell asleep for maybe an hour, but then sat up on his bed, finding it hard to breathe. Damn. 

George checked his backpack at least six times. Did he have everything? He probably forgot about something important. Or packed something totally unnecessary. 

Earlier that day he had decided to make use of his time and ask Dream about what he needed. Which was suspicious and totally not smart. 

“You’re not going to do anything stupid, right?” the hunter asked him in the evening. 

“No?” 

“Really, don’t.” 

“I said no!” 

There was a tension between them when Dream tried to figure out if that was a lie or not. Eventually, he didn’t say anything and just went to his temporary room. 

Of course George was stressed. 

And he had a good reason for it. A few hours after midnight, when it still was dark, he was looking out the window, waiting for something to happen. And then saw something near enlightened fences. 

Oh no. How could he not hear it? The stairs always were so annoyingly loud. Why didn’t they make any sound today? Anyway, Dream was already outside, leaving the garden. If he enters the forest, there’s no chance George will see him again in his life. 

So he quickly put on his backpack, left his room, literally jumped over almost all stairs (what hurt his legs, but he didn’t care as he was running out of time) and ran across the yard, not even trying to hide. 

The nights were dangerous, but there were lights, so it was alright. Later he will be safe. He will be with Dream. So he didn’t need to feel worried. 

Maybe George shouldn’t trust him so much. 

“What the hell?” Dream instinctively turned around when he heard someone’s steps. He didn’t see any sense in running away. Well, he could do it and somehow disappear between trees, he did it many times before, but now he didn’t really want to. He felt a smile appearing on his face. “Oh, it’s you. I thought you’d do it, but still hoped you wouldn’t.” Liar. 

George didn’t know what to say. ‘Hi’? No. Explain? He didn’t need to. They both knew. 

“Listen,” Dream started, “we really need to say goodbye. I will kind of miss you, too.” 

“No.” 

“Oh, you won’t?” 

“No, we don’t need to.” 

Dream shook his head and raised his shield. Not even a second later an arrow hit it. “See? It would hurt you.” 

“And? I can kill this skeleton. Not a big deal.” George tried to play cool and sound brave. He was shot before and it hurt like hell. But he lived and after a few days was okay. “You don’t need to worry.” 

“What? George, I swear...” 

“Okay, where are we going? Do you have a destination?” 

“George!” 

“You know that you can either let me follow you or leave me for a very possible death, don’t you?” 

Dream sighed. “You’re not being fair.” 

“That whole stupid contract and conditions were unfair, so we’re okay.” 

Dream let it go and just continued walking in silence, hoping that George will get tired soon and decide to go back home. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t. It’s been an hour and he was still full of energy, even after spending whole night awake and carrying this heavy backpack. But it was nice with a company, even though Dream was used to being alone. 

It was like a distraction from his normal life. George’s presence, his adorable face and expressions, little comments. And steps. George’s steps were loud, not like Dream’s, used to being perfectly silent when they needed to. So it was harder to hear an approaching mob. 

“DREAM!” 

George grabbed him and aggressively pulled him back. Then the creeper exploded, hurting their ears, but nothing more. 

“Holy shit.” 

“I thought you would be more careful!” George shouted right into his face. “It could have killed you!” 

“It couldn’t if you weren’t here!” Dream was just as shocked as George and weren’t able to think straight. Since when it was so hard to control his emotions? 

“What? It’s not my fault.” 

“You were distracting me.” 

“I was what? I didn’t do anything!” 

“You did.” Dream told himself to calm down. “Okay. Okay. You saved me, so we’re fine.” 

“Does it mean I can officially go with you?” 

“Hmm. No.” The blonde remained silent for a while. It was funny to watch George’s expression change from hope to anger. Cute. “But unofficially...” 

“Yes!” 

George couldn’t resist and hugged him. It wasn’t comfortable, considering he still was wearing armor, but still somehow warm and nice. He felt Dream’s arm on his back. It lasted and lasted, much longer than it should. 

“Are you done?” George laughed. Stress finally disappeared and his mood was better. 

“Not exactly, but we need to go. I have to be in the capital city in a week. And that’s not that much time.” Dream stood up and showed him to go north. 

“You’ve got to be joking. That’s so far! And I thought you can’t be in public places?” 

“It is. You wanted it, most of my life is walking from place to place, completing paid tasks and killing disturbing creatures. Sometimes people.” 

“What.” 

“It’s a joke. Or not?” Dream smiled. “Anyway, you’re right. I shouldn’t. As a hunter. But I’m still a human and everyone tends to forget about this. And it’s surprisingly easy to pretend to be normal, like others. Especially with my super attractive face.” 

“I don’t understand. I mean, in my opinion, you are normal. Believe me, I’ve seen many weird people in my life, living with everyday different guests.” George thought about something, making another worth laughing at expression. “I can’t say anything about your face, I can’t see you, idiot.” 

“Someday you will see and fall in love~.” 

“No way. Stop being creepy, Mr. Big Ego.” 

“Are you sure, Georgie?” 

No. He wasn’t sure at all and this was way more frightening than a skeleton or an exploding creeper.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dreammm, I'm hungryyy." 

The blonde sighed. George was like that for the last few hours. And it was only the third day of them travelling together. 

Dream wasn’t really irritated, he couldn’t be angry at this boy. He just didn’t understand how people get hungry that often. Well, most of them weren't trained to function like him – to eat rarely, just to not waste time and get a proper meal only sometimes, when he had a break. The next one was supposed to be in the capital. He had enough food supplies for this week. 

George did too. 

"But you ate everything you had." 

"Because I was hungry! And I am again. I thought we're going to go to a shop or something..." 

Dream looked at him with this ‘are you kidding me?’ face, forgetting that it was almost all covered, and shook his head. 

"No, we aren’t." 

"Why?" 

"Because I don’t want to be seen by people if I don’t have to! Get used to this type of life. If you don’t like this, go back to your little comfy house." 

"Stop, you know I won’t do this. But we really slept only one night out of three since we left, it’s normal that I’m running out of energy. Are you even a human?" George wondered, half-joking. 

"Last time you said something totally different." 

Dream stopped walking and  showed George to be  quiet . He  made a  weird ,  annoyed sound , but  after it, he  did as  Dream wanted .  They were in  another forest ,  surrounded by  spruce trees and  darkness ,  even though it was the  middle of the  day .  Maybe not the  safest , but the  fastest way . George  missed the  forest near his house ,  which was  extremely tiny ,  comparing to  this one. 

"Can you hear it?" Dream sounded excited. He realised the answer was ‘no' when he saw a confused glance. He was used to relying on his ears since his vision was a little limited because of his mask. "It's water. If there’s water, there’s a river. If there’s a river, there are animals. And plants." 

"Everywhere are plants, Dream. We're in a fucking forest." 

"Oh, George, you have so much to learn." Dream stroked his hair as if he was a little child, not an older man. He kept forgetting about it. "Edible and tasty plants. You’re right, we deserve a break. We're going to eat." 

"Finally... I'm glad, but please, don’t do this to my hair ever again." 

"Hmm. I’ll consider it." Which obviously meant ‘no, I will never stop.’ 

The  trees soon began to be rarer, so sunlight was more  visible and  helped them a  little . George  saw the  river first –  it was  perfectly clear and in a  pretty shade of  blue .  This colour popped out,  especially considering his disability . 

He  took Dream's hand and ran to the  water with the most  stunning and  filled with  happiness smile Dream had  ever seen . 

"You really must've wanted to eat..." he sounded flustered, fully aware of every little space in which smaller hand was touching his fingers. 

"I said so! I think these berries are edible, but... What do you think, Dream?" 

"Sure, just remember to wash them first." 

"Oh my God, who are you, my mom?" 

It was easy to notice that George was weird in these things. Sometimes he craved physical contact like a little child, sometimes he would under no circumstances let anyone touch him. Sometimes really sweet and nice, sometimes sarcastic and almost mean. And Dream felt only more confusion. What did it all mean? He wanted to ask if everything was okay, but that could sound rude. He just probably was this type of person. 

Dream decided not to think about it. He removed the armor, took off his shoes and shirt and then rolled up cuffs of his pants. 

"Wait. What are you doing?" George felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment. 

"You seem so innocent, but what’s in your head? I'm just preparing to go fishing." 

"Oooh. Nothing, I have thought of absolutely nothing. So... You’re going to do it with bare hands?" 

"Yeah. It’s faster than with a fishing rod, especially when there’s not deep. And it's more fun." 

"I want to try!" George put the berries he had collected on a tree trunk and followed Dream to the shore of the water. "You’re not going to take off the mask, are you?" 

"Normally I would, but now I’m not alone." 

George rolled his eyes but didn’t push on the topic. "Whatever." 

The water was calm and cold, unusual for the middle of summer. As it reached his knees, George made some unpleasant to ears sounds of discomfort, until he got used to the temperature. 

"Done?" Dream laughed. "Okay. It’s easy, just look for a fish you like and stay still until it’s closer to you. Wait for a perfect moment and just catch it, but remember, it can be slimy and hard to keep. Look." 

Dream’s first try wasn’t successful and made George laugh. "Is this an example of what I shouldn’t do?" 

"Stop! I-I haven’t done it in a long time, okay?" 

Next one was better. The fish was quite big and stayed in Dream's hands, causing him less problem than the previous one. He smiled in satisfaction. 

"Your turn!" 

George put his hands in the water. Which one should he choose? All of them looked the same for him. He had never seen most of them in his life. He stared at Dream. 

"What?" 

"I- I’m not sure which one will be easier," George laughed nervously. 

"Maybe try with this one?" 

So he tried, and tried, and tried. Dream didn’t laugh at him and said that it’s okay, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. "Why is it so hard?" George hit the water surface, making water spill in different directions and scaring all of the fish. "I’m done, leaving it to you. Maybe another time- oh no, I’m sorry." 

"Yes, really funny, laugh and I’ll eat everything myself and you will be looking, tied to a tree." 

Dream’s pants and hair were all wet, making him look like a rat. The smiling mask only emphasised this. 

"I will try my best not to. It’s my fault-" 

"I’m joking – well, unless you want to be tied?" 

"Dream! What does it even mean?" 

"It's high time to shower anyway, so I’m glad we finally found a river," Dream ignored George’s question, enjoying an uncomfortable face he made. 

"I agree. You smell." 

"What? Better go and collect sticks to make fire. I’ll get some more fish." 

They worked on  their own tasks in  silence .  These moments were rare –  they enjoyed talking and  joking together ,  helping each other and  overall their company ,  like they’ve been friends for  years . George  thought about people he  had known before .  They were nice,  they did things together , but  were they friends ?  Earlier he’d said that yes . But  now ? He  didn’t care about leaving them and the  only person he  missed was  his mom . He  reminded himself to  send her a  letter when they arrive . 

"Umm... Dream?" George asked as he finished his job. "You’ve never told me why you need to go to the capital, have you?" 

"No, I haven’t. Someone requested a dragon egg and the nearest stronghold happened to be near your village, so-" 

"The what?" 

"You don’t know what it is? Seriously, George, sometimes you’re so stupid." Dream got out of water and laughed again. Idiot. It shouldn’t have made George smile. 

"I know, but didn’t think they were real! Wait. So The Nether is real too?" 

"Yes." 

"The literal hell?" 

"Yes. You’ve never been there? You’ve never seen a portal? Damn. We have to go there when we’re done with this stupid city." 

George didn’t know how to react. That was scary. A place filled with creatures he had never seen, in which was so hot that it was hard to breathe and the floor was literally lava? Not a nice view. 

"Can we cook it?" Change of the topic was the best thing he could have thought of. "You got lots of fish..." 

"Sure. It’s becoming dark, so after our meal you can go to sleep if you want to." 

"I want, but I can’t leave you here alone." 

"That’s so cute. But I don’t need so much sleep. I’ll wake you up after a few hours and then we can switch. Okay?" 

George felt warm joy inside his chest, when he realised that Dream already trusted him enough to fall asleep in a forest, during night, when it was highly possible to mobs to spawn there. 

"Sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dcnsjdkd sorry i edited this chapter so many times I didn't realise how much time it took  
> my school starts in few days rip me

At this point, George didn’t even feel pain in his legs. They walked, and walked, and walked, until he forgot which day it was. And this was amazing, not having to care about this. He just... lived. Finally lived. This was life, not sitting whole days in the village. 

So he didn’t even realise that a week had passed. 

"We’re here!" Dream exclaimed, excited. "See these houses? That’s the suburbs. I should be in place in the city centre in the afternoon. A little late, because someone wanted breaks." 

"What? You needed them too, you’re just stubborn!" 

"Am I? Anyway, you can find us some shelter or something, I'll give you money for that. Just somewhere far from crowds, like your house, okay? These are the best. And I bet you pretty boy miss your bed." 

"Uh." George rolled his eyes. "Sleeping under stars with you is nicer." 

"Did I say that you're cute, Georgie?" 

"At least five times. Sure, I will do this, but what about you? You’re not going there alone." 

Dream laughed nervously. "Uhm, about this... That stupid mansion I have to go to is almost in the middle of the capital, so it would be uncomfortable for me to go there as a hunter. City people don’t like us. They feel like we're a threat and don’t understand that I won’t hurt innocent people." George could've sworn that he had heard pain in these words and now instead it feeling angry, he was sad for Dream. "That’s why I will change my clothes and hide my mask." 

"And still not in front of me?" 

"I’m sorry. But don't make this face, it’s going to be really boring, I will just give them what they want, take the payment and before you start missing me, I will be back." 

"You will? But how do I know that you won’t leave me here? That's- That’s bullshit, Dream. I don’t even know your name, how am I going to find you if something goes wrong?" 

They looked at each other for a while. 

Was George that scared of losing him? Maybe he just didn’t want to be alone in a place he hasn’t been before. Maybe he just liked Dream. 

The blonde liked this thought and that’s why he decided to do this. 

"Clay." 

"What? Now you want me to collect clay for you? No, I’m not going to-" 

Dream made his stupid, awfully loud laugh. "No. God, no, I don't want you to do it. That's my name. I’m Clay." 

"Oh." George felt awkward. "A name for idiots." He immediately regretted it and panicked only more. 

"Wow, thank you. Oh, and I have this for you. I don’t want you to worry and- just take it." Dream handed him a flower. 

The air between them became a definition of dense awkwardness. 

Until George laughed and Dream felt safe. So it was still okay between them. He didn’t mess anything up. 

"Thanks. That’s a nice, um, tulip." 

"What the hell? It’s not..." 

"Yes, I know. I’m joking. A rose. It's pretty." 

Dream blushed and the only visible proof of it were his red ears. George chuckled at this sight. 

He did not imagine a hunter to be anything like this, but he liked this better. 

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they saw a sign saying welcome to the travellers in the city. 

"So, let’s meet here in three or four hours?” Dream proposed. "Before the sun sets." 

"Okay, Clay." 

"Don't." 

"Okay, Cla- Dream." 

* * * 

It was easy to find. He just followed first ‘free rooms' sign he had found and booked two bedrooms. One with two beds would be cheaper, but Dream probably wanted some privacy. After all, George felt a little guilty about invading it so much last few days as the hunter wasn’t used to anyone’s company. But still, he regretted nothing. 

They had enough money for this. It was okay. Dream will be thankful. 

George sighed and bit an apple. He was sitting by a table in a tiny dining room alone. 

The owner entered the room with a wide smile. It was a mature, chubby lady with a long dress. And she smelled familiar, like cookies. 

"Thank you, we don’t have many guests lately... Can I help you in any way? You want to explore the city? I can tell you about some places." 

"That’s nice, but we're just passing by." George looked at windows. They were nice and clean, just like at home, with flowerpots decorating them. Then he thought about a little rose he got today. "Actually, there is one thing. Are you interested in flowers?" 

"Huh? I am! I love gardening and know something about them." 

"What about their meaning? Oh, it's stupid... But what does yellow rose mean?" 

At first, he thought it was green. It looked like green. But roses don’t come in this colour, right? Hard to tell, he never really spoke about it with anyone. So the only logical answer was yellow. Maybe orange? But once again, do these even exist? 

"Oh." The owner seemed nervous. "It's... yellow flowers, mostly roses, mean something like 'I’m glad to have you as a friend.' I’m sorry for you, as pretty as they are, it’s never fun to get these." 

"What?" George frowned. 

"Someday you will get a red one, don't worry." 

"So, it's like a sign of friendzone? What the hell, Dream? What kind of stupid joke it is?" He stopped. 

George had never told Dream that he was colourblind. 

And red looked almost the same as yellow to him – well, mostly a darker or ugly one, but still. 

This made no sense, but what if he really mistook it? This would be only more complicated, but... 

"Sorry, one more question," he spoke up and put the flower on the table, not really realising, how much his voice was trembling. "It’s yellow, right? I don't see colours well." 

"Oh. Really? So, I have good news for you. It’s not yellow. You've got a love confession, boy. Who is this lucky girl?" 

This wasn't even funny anymore. 

"Doesn’t matter. What time is it? I think I need to go." _And talk to my_ _extremely_ _stupid_ _friend_ _._


End file.
